Spectral Frequencies
by Spectral-Aspen
Summary: One-shots about Soundwave and co. Other characters will appear too, though.
1. Round Hole Square Peg

Disclaimer: Transformers and all respective characters and places do not belong to me. I am merely playing with them.

"normal, spoken Cybertronian"

* * *

From the moment S1-0N was sparked it was clear he was different. He never rushed things, or needlessly endangered himself like the other sparklings. Where other sparkling would briefly glance at a problem and chose the quickest, but often least plausible solution, S1-0N would ponder, and consider every potential course of action he could within the time limit before deciding on what he thought to be the best one. He considered not only his abilities, but those of everyone involved in the problem as well, be it other sparklings, caretakers, or simulated bots. Due to his quiet, observant nature he was seen as an outcast. The other sparklings made up rumours, and came up with ludicrous reasons as to why S1-0N was so strange. They tried everything they could think of to get him to react, but nothing ever worked. No one had ever heard him say a harsh word against anyone, regardless of what they did. S1-0N was patient, thoughtful, and compassionate. He was everything a warrior shouldn't be.

* * *

As he looked out upon the still smoking ruins of Praxus, he had to wonder if he had made the right decision. Was anything worth assisting the being that not only condoned, but actively practiced and encouraged such horrific slaughter?

In the beginning Megatron had been charismatic and respected. Now he is degenerate, and feared. His ideals had been welcome and reasonable. Now there are no ideals, only an objective. Conquer. Anything that gets in the way gets obliterated. Praxus was the perfect example. Not only did the Praxians not join the Decepticon cause, they refused to fight at all. At the time, the Seekers, still reeling from the unexpected destruction of Vos by the Senate's order, were all too happy to rip apart the city that housed the Senator's Tower and their precious Enforcer's Headquarters. Countless civilians offlined. Deactivated. Gone to the Well. Joined with the Allspark.

A light tapping against his pede drew his attention.

"Sondwvvv!"

He looked down to see one of his youngest creations happily patting his pede, oblivious to the devastation around him.

"Correction, Frenzy. Soundwave is the correct pronunciation."

The patting stopped as the sparkling frowned in concentration.

"So-und-waaaave."

Smiling softly behind his battlemask, Soundwave looked down at the proud faceplate of one of his beloved creations and decided that as long as his sparklings were online and as safe as he could keep them, then he would do everything he could to ensure they remained that way. Even if it meant staying with the Decepticons.

"Response. Adequate."

* * *

Okay, so (in case you couldn't figure it out) S1-0N is Soundwave's sparkling code.

Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? Favourite moments/quotes?

Flames will be used to de-frost my car.


	2. Officer's Meetings

Disclaimer: Transformers and all respective characters and places do not belong to me. I am merely playing with them.

™ed phrases are not actually ™ed. The ™ is merely being used for (what is supposed to be) comedic effect.

"normal, spoken cybertronian"

_: bond talk :_

* * *

Soundwave dredged up every last molecule of willpower he could and managed to refrain from sighing in exasperation at Megatron's antics. Three hours into the latest officer meeting and his ever glorious leader had yet to stray from the current topic: his new-and-supposedly-improved glorious Autobot Destroying Battle Plan™ that involved a brand new Weapon of Mass Destruction™ and apparently also involved lots of ill-planned steps, mainly consisting of various raids to gather the materials necessary to carry out such a plan. These raids would, more often than not, end with a quick skirmish involving the ever courageous Autobots defending the ever pathetic humans, the miraculous failure to get half of what was required despite having a few hours head start, and a humiliating retreat-that-is-actually-a-strategical-and-temporary-withdrawl/break.

Even Starscream is too bored to really complain, and is already sketching out the basic frame of the new W.M.D.™ in a file marked "The –Inator Series." Thundercracker is playing solitaire again, against the Autobot Mirage of all mechs, and Skywarp (who attends these meeting for no discernible reason) is drawing unicorns—unicorns that happen to look suspiciously like Dirge and Ramjet—frolicking among a forest of... tulips? and rainbows?... on a datapad he swindled from Swindle. All the other "officers" (i.e. gestalt and trine leaders that were appointed officers to reduce the lazy command staff's workload) managed to escape around the start of the second hour. They didn't even have to excuse themselves, Megatron was too busy pontificating to notice them leave.

_ : Hey Boss-Man. Ready to offline from boredom yet? :_

_ : Frenzy. Reason for interruption? :_

_ : You want us to make an interruption? :_

_ : Negative. Rescue not yet necessary. :_

A poorly suppressed laugh filters down the link.

_ : It'd be fun. You know you want us to. :_

"—tobots will be scared scrapless at the sight of the Destructinator Mark 4™ and we wil—"

_ : ...Frenzy. Knows how to avoid security cameras? :_

_ : Duh Boss-Man. Who'd you think you're talking to? :_

_ : Proceed, but cause no permanent damage. :_

_ : Frag yeah! About time! Primus, I'm getting bored just trying to _imagine_ what you have to listen to. You think the Autobots have this problem? :_

On the Ark

_ : You dead yet bro? :_

_ : If I was, you would be too. Shut up. I'm trying to recharge with my optics online. :_

_ : Awww, come on Sunny! How was I supposed to know Prowl'd make us sit through an entire officer's meeting? :_

_ : You're the idiot that's pulled so many pranks he's run out of orthodox punishments. :_

_ : I say it was worth it. :_

_ : I say nothing is worth four hours of listening to Every. Single. Officer. Give ridiculously detailed reports on Every. Single. Thing. That has happened this past week. :_

Back on the Nemesis

_ : Negative, Frenzy. Autobots don't believe in torture. :_

* * *

Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? Favourite moments/quotes?

Flames will be used to de-frost my car.


	3. Behind the Scenes

Disclaimer: Transformers and all respective characters and places do not belong to me. I am merely playing with them.

_*name: thoughts*_

_:Bond talk:_

"normal, spoken Cybertronian"

* * *

_*Random: What kind of idiot wears a visor and a battlemask? Oh, right. This is the fellow with those cassettes... Inferior being must be ashamed to show his faceplates in the presence of such superior mechs.*_

_*Random: What's one of the Senator's mechs doing here? And why does he have a bodyguard? I better go hide my highgrade..._

_*Megatron: Why the frag does everyone _always_ stare at Soundwave?*_

Upon hearing Megatron's thoughts Soundwave couldn't help but smile. His leader's thoughts were nothing if not entertaining. The passing mech's thoughts filtered through Soundwave's practiced processor without consequence. Niether of them were thinking anything worth his attention. As long as everyone stayed focused on his appearance and not his purpose he couldn't care less.

_:Primus, Boss-Mech, you'd think you were some kind of freak. Why does everyone think it's so werid you wear a visor and a battle mask?:_

_:Really, Rumble?:_

_:What?:_

_:How often do you see mechs that could potentially _have no face?_:_

_:But he's got a face!:_

_:They don't know that. They can't see it either.:_

_:So?:_

_:So. It makes them nervous.:_

_:Why?:_

_:Mute it, both of you!:_

_:Frenzy. Rumble. Desist.:_

_:But-:_

_:Desist.:_

_:Fine.:_

_:Frenzy?:_

_:Yeah, yeah. I'll mute it. For now.:_

Stopping in front of a door that looked identical to every other one in the hall but for a the number **74539 **etched onto it, Megatron punched in the entry code and they stepped into the spacious, empty room.

"Why is it so slagging hard for everyone to be on time?" Megatron's voice jolted him out of his relaxed surveillance.

"Possibility: Got lost. Fact: Hard to find room." A poorly muffled snicker had Soundwave glancing over at Megatron.

"Never thought I'd hear you make a joke Soundwave." Megatron's voice was steady, but there was a definite undertone of amusement.

_:I have to agree with his lordship on this one, Boss-Mech. Never thought I'd hear the cycle you told a joke.:_

"Correction. Soundwave does not make jokes. Previous Statement: merely an observation."

_:There is no need to be cruel, Frenzy. This is a good sign, it means Soundwave is more sure of himself, and thus a stronger mech... Shouldn't you not be talking?:_

_:Primus Ravage, no need to bite my fragging head off for making a comment.:_

_:Frenzy. Please refrain from using such language.:_

_:Yeah, Frenzy, don't use such un-Primusly language.:_

_:Shut your fraggin faceplate Rumble, nobody asked you for your opinion.:_

_:You glitch! If we weren't stuck in here I'd rip you a new exhaust port!:_

_:Way to be original Rumble:_

_:Both of you stop it! You're giving me a processor ache.:_

_:Awww, are we bothering you Ravage?:_

_:Feel free to shut us up, oh wait, you can't. We're stuck in Soundwave's chest compartment waiting for some Primus-forsaken senator to get his fragging aft to this stupid meeting so we can have someone, and I quote," of great intelligence in a position of power." Like anybody would listen to the Senate if they had a choice.:_

_:In case you haven't forgotten, Frenzy, we work for Senator Ratbat.:_

_:What's your point?:_

Soundwave almost jolted in surprise when the door opened behind him. He hadn't heard anyone coming. Maybe it was because he had been too focused on trying to ignore his cassettes.

A single, yellow orb surveyed the drab room as the large purple mech made his way over to where Megatron and Soundwave were standing.

_*Shockwave: ... *_ Soundwave's optics focused on the mech with suspicion and curiosity. Where other mech's thoughts would normally be assaulting his processor, from Shockwave there came only silence. It was unnerving.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting."

_:Sure you are, fragging Shadow Play reject.:_

_:Mute your vocalizer Frenzy! That was needlessly cruel!:_

_:Desist. All of you.:_

_"_ I had to attend to an urgent personal matter that could not wait." The level, bland voice rang out in the now silent room.

_:Really now?:_

_:Frenzy.:_

_:Yeesh, don't tell me he's not weird Boss-Mech, I know you're thinking it too.:_

_:Statement. Semi-accurate. Shockwave. Thoughts cannot be heard. Ideas. Ravage?:_

_:Very well. As Frenzy so kindly mentioned, he's a victim of Shadow Play. He was originally a very kind mech. He created the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology. Rumour has it he hid some Outliers there and trained them. The other Senators, mainly Proteus, hated him because he openly rejected their functionalism ideals. Not too long ago Shockwave was captured and taken to the Institute where he was subjected to extensive Shadow Play. His emotion centers were physically removed via mnemosurgery. The most probable reason as to why you cannot hear his thoughts is that he has no emotions to broadcast, thus not energy output that you can hear.:_

_:Thank you. Ravage. Information. Useful.:_

_:Suck up.:_

_:Frenzy. I heard that.:_

_:Slag.:_

Shockwave and Megatron discussed funding for Shockwave's experiments concerning energon alternatives and the possibility of creating a combiner for the Decepticons. Judging from Megatron's thoughts, mainly centered around acquiring resources and the benefits Shockwave's experiments would give should they be successful, he was pleased with what Shockwave could offer the Decepticon cause.

_:I wonder if Megsy is happy about how long Shockwave's experiments are supposed to take.:_

_:Megsy?:_

_:Yeah, Rumble. Megsy. Megatron is a long name.:_

_:But Megsy?:_

_:You're both incorrigible.:_

_:Fact. Agree with Ravage.: _

_:Why're you taking his side?:_

_:Correction. Am not taking sides. Coincidence. Ravage's and my opinions align.:_

_:Sure it's a coincidence.:_

_:You made the cat's beating you bro?:_

_:Mute it Rummy.:_

_:Rummy?!:_

_:You heard me.:_

_:You glitch! I'm gonna-:_

_:DESIST.:_

_:You're gonna desist?:_

_:Frenzy, you're an idiot.:_

_:What? I'm just saying that sounded kinda weird.:_

_:Your faceplates are kinda weird.:_

_:Your aft is kinda weird.:_

_:Why were you staring at my aft?:_

_:Cause it's ugliness was so...:_

_:So what?:_

_:Hang on a minute. I gotta think up a proper word for it.:_

_:Seriously?:_

_:Mute it, Whiskers.:_

_:What's with all the nicknames?:_

_:I have no idea, ask Frenzy, now mute it, I'm thinking.:_

_:Careful, I've hear that's a dangerous pastime.: _

_:FRENZY!:_

_:Yes dear?:_

_:I came up with a word to describe your aft.:_

_:Really now.:_

_:Yeah. Your aft is grotesque.:_

_:...:_

_:What?:_

_:Grotesque?:_

_:Yeah. Great word right?:_

_:What are you? A fragging Towers Mech? Where in the pit'd you hear a word like grotesque?:_

_:Dunno. Would you rather I say your aft is depressing?:_

_:How the frag is my aft _depressing?_:_

_:You've both gotten rather off topic.:_

_:What was the topic?:_

_:Who was the best at the quiet game.:_

_:Was not.:_

_:Are you saying, Frenzy, that you are not the best at the quiet game?:_

_:I didn't say that!:_

_:Prove it. You against Rumble.:_

_:I'm gonna whoop you aft Frenzy.:_

_:Not a chance Rummy.:_

_:Mute it. Game's on... now!:_

"So it's agreed then?"

"Yes. I will work on creating an energy source to replace energon in order to solve the energy crisis, andin return will work on creating a combiner team for your Decepticon cause. You will also provide the necessary resources to fund both projects."

"Our cause, Shockwave. Our cause."

Soundwave didn't like this. How was he to predict any treacherous acts if he could not hear the others thoughts?

...How was he supposed to know what was even going on when he hadn't heard more than one in every three word because of Rumble and Frenzy's bickering?

Frag.

_:Soundwave, do you suppose we will have to work with Shockwave?:_

_:Prediction. Will most likely. Shockwave. Is a still a Senator. We. Are currently still in Senator Ratbat's employ. Chances of meeting. Very high.:_

_:I'm totally gonna call him Cyclops next time I see him.:_

_:You lose Frenzy.:_

_:PRIMUS FRAGGIN DAMMIT!: _

_:Frenzy. If I hear any more of that kind of language I will deactivate your vocalizer.:_

_:Wow Boss-Man. I think that's the most I've heard you say in one sentence.:_

_:Again, Frenzy, you're incorrigible.:_

_:Agreed. Frenzy. Prepare to become the best at the quiet game.:_

_:Say what?:_

* * *

A little longer this time! *cheers* This totally took off on me.. it was originally very different and involved no cassettes at all! :( They pestered me so much I included them though.

Most of the information here I got off of tf wiki: wiki/Shockwave_(G1)/IDW_Generation_1_continuity

Comments? Critiques? Favourite moments/quotes?

Flames will be used to de-ice my road.


	4. Seeing Reason

This is a purely dialogue fic. Soundwave manner of talking is slightly off in some parts, it's hard to come up with sentences that follow his speech patterns and say what is necessary! Boxy fragger...

Warning: Torture is hinted at (extremely briefly) and is not described beyond the mention of it being painful/traumatizing. Let me know if this deserves a rating change!

"normal, spoken Cybertronian"

_*Soundwave's actions*_

_:bond talk:_

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Transformers places or characters, I am merely playing with them.

* * *

"So, Soundwave. I think you know why you're here."

"Decepticons. Lost war. Reason for being here. Blatant."

_:You show those glitches Boss-Mech!:_

_:Mute it frag-head. He need to concentrate.:_

_:You saying my positive comments, which he's had to listen to for millions of vorns, mind you, still distract him?:_

_:Frenzy. Quiet.:_

_:I'll take that as a yes then...:_

"Blatant eh? Then why don't you just cooperate so we can finish this quickly and you can see your mini-mechs sooner?"

_:Pshaw. I don't need to actually be there for you to feel my magnificent presence.:_

_:Do you ever shut up?:_

_:Remember that one time?:_

_:You mean when Soundwave deactivated your vocalizer?:_

_:...yeah.:_

_:Doesn't count.:_

_:But-:_

_:ENOUGH!:_

_:...:_

_:How do you even shout over a bond?:_

_:Really?:_

_:Frenzy. Rumble. DESIST.:_

_:Fine:_

"Soundwave. Was unaware of the fact questions had been already asked."

"They haven't yet, I just wanted to make things clear to you."

"Situation. Clear."

"Good. Now, why did you stay with the Decepticons? You surrendered rather quickly considering you were Megatron's Third."

_:What a frag-head.:_

_:He's not that bright is he?:_

_:I'm surprised to say I actually agree with you two on that.:_

_:Same here.:_

_:Agreed.:_

_:Why would he be bright in the first place?:_

_:Creations. Desist comments.:_

_:I didn't say anything though!:_

_:Laserbeak. Was not talking to you.:_

_:Oh...:_

_:Way to go Beaky.:_

_:Mute it Buzzer.:_

_:Inquiry. Why do I bother?:_

_:I dunno Boss-Mech. I honestly don't know.:_

"I'm waiting, Soundwave."

"Reasons. Few, but essential."

"Really now?"

"Affirmative."

"What were your reasons?"

"Reasons. Simple. Defection. Would have made cassettes and myself targets. Fact. In even of capture. Torture inevitable. Torture. Would be long. Drawn out for maximum effect. Effect. Not to gather information. Effect. Cause pain. Effect. Punish cassettes and/or myself for defecting. Fact. Autobots treat prisoners better. Fact. Prisoners are unharmed. Prisoners often complain of boredom."

"... You mean to say you didn't defect to the Autobots because you knew that if you were captured by Cons you'd be tortured."

"Negative. Word torture is insufficient."

"Insufficient. The word torture is insufficient to describe torture?"

_:How thick can you get?:_

_:I think his processor is too small.:_

"Affirmative."

"Then what word would you use?"

_:Did you agree with us, or him?:_

_*mental sigh*_

"Sufficient word. Does not exist."

_:Agony. Crutiation. Ceaseless torment.:_

_:Not really helping with the whole 'words are insufficient thing' Frenzy.:_

_:I'm just trying to be helpful Rummy.:_

"You expect us to believe that? Autobots get tortured too you know."

"Inquiry. How many come back alive sane enough to describe imprisonment?:"

"..."

"Point. Made. Reasons. Given. Inquiry. See Cassettes?"

"I don't think so."

_:He's mad bro.:_

_:Hysterical, Frenzy. I'm deactivating from laughter. See this? This is me. Laughing. Hysterically.:_

_:Mute it Buzzer.:_

_:Make me.:_

_:You wanna go?:_

_:Yes please.:_

_:We making you uncomfortable Batty?:_

_:Yes. The guards too.:_

_:He's just uncomfortable because the walls are so orange.:_

"Inquiry. Why not?"

"You really think we're gonna believe that half-afted story you just told?"

"Belief. You would recognize the truth. Belief. Autobots frequently state 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

_:If they deny it, we can always play back the hours of compiled recordings we have of them saying it...:_

_:You recorded them saying that?:_

_:Every time.:_

_:Why?.:_

_:What else was I supposed to do during the Prime's stupidly repetitive speeches?:_

"Yeah well, you've offlined and tortured plenty of Autobots. Why should we let you go anywhere other than a prison cell?"

"Fact. You have offlined Decepticons?"

"Obviously."

"Inquiry. Why should you be allowed to go anywhere other than a prison cell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Observation. Your argument is based on Autobot fear of Decepticons being vicious war-machines. Theory. Autobots are more competent than Decepticons. Fact. If Autobots weren't so competent, you wouldn't have won the war. Fact. Autobots are now war-machines like Decepticons. Fact. You have offlined just as many Decepticons as my comrades have Autobots. Fact. You are being a hypocrite."

_:Way to go Boss-Mech! Show that Autobrat who's boss!:_

_:I wish I could see his expression right now.:_

_:Same here.:_

_:About time they heard the truth instead of that fragging propaganda.:_

_:Con propaganda was just as bad.:_

_:Yeah, but Autobots don't lie to each other cause it's a Con trait. We're expected to. Only idiots believed the propaganda.:_

_:It was kinda true in the beginning though.:_

_:Kind-of-not-really-sort-of true.:_

"I will speak to my superior about this and come back to you."

"Inquiry. May see cassettes?"

"Sure. Whatever. I'll get someone to bring them up."

_:About slagging time. I was getting bored counting the panels in this cell.:_

_:Same.:_

_:Too bad about these hallways though.:_

_:Yeah. The optic-watering orange is pretty obnoxious. I wonder who picked it?:_

_:I heard it was Prowl.:_

_:Why?:_

_:It's like, the opposite of purple.:_

_:What's wrong with purple?:_

_:Dunno. He apparently hates purple.:_

_:I wonder if that's why he joined the Bots.:_

_:No way. That's a stupid reason!:_

_:You never know.:_

_:Hey Boss-Mech, any thoughts?:_

_:Yes.:_

_:Haha very funny.:_

_:Fact. I know.:_

* * *

It seems I have to have annoying cassettes *dodges brick* in everything... In case it wasn't obvious my cassettes are different than the "actual" ones. They are kids and act like them, except for possibly Ravage and Laserbeak.

I will not be on any kind of electronic device for the next few weeks, so no updates! Sorry... Soundwave is sending me away because I've been bothering him too much recently.

Comments? critiques? Favourite moments/quotes?

Flames will be used to de-ice my road (again)!


	5. Antarctic Adventure

I honestly don't know what I was thinking when most of this came out.. I was thinking of something to do with Antarctica and it just deteriorated from there.

: bond talk:

_: Whispered bond talk: _(or as whispery as you can get when using a bond to communicate...)

"Spoken Cybertronian"

* * *

It had been a typical battle; fierce, but with low casualties. What wasn't typical about it was it's location.  
Antarctica.

: That you Frenzy?:

: The slag are you talking about?:

: Can't you hear that?:

: No.:

Megatron had heard that the Autobots were helping several human scientist's with their research. It wasn't energy related research, but he'd wanted to put an end to it anyway. Both Soundwave and Starscream had warned against it, but Megatron had been determined to go through with his foolish plan.

: Damn right it was foolish...:

: Who are you talking to?:

: No idea.:

: O-kay then.:

Looking out at the vast white expanse with sub-zero winds howling around him and a mixture of snow and ice blasting him constantly, Soundwave knew he should have tried harder to stop his lord from attacking the Autobots in such a Primus-forsaken place.

: You could've faked an injury, Boss.:

: Yeah, because Megatron is so well known for his sympathy.:

: Soundwave's his favourite, he'd have at least delayed it.:

: Assessment. Incorrect. Megatron. Determined.:

: Yeah, but he's not stupid.:

[all but Frenzy] : ...:

: If you all disagree, why are we fighting for him?:

: Penguin.:

: We're fighting for him because of penguins?:

: No you nitwit. There is a penguin in front if us.:

The small black, white and orange creature was sliding along on it's white belly, seemingly headed straight towards them.

: Weren't we fighting in the interior of this stupid place?:

: Yeah.:

:Then how the frag did a penguin get to the interior?:

: Maybe we've been walking really fast?:

: Negative. Anti-Gravity thrusters disabled. Walking. Painful and slow.:

The penguin was getting closer.

: Maybe it's a mutant penguin?:

: Mutant penguin?:

: It could happen, it seems to be a bit big for a penguin.:

: Right.:

: What kind is it?:

: How the frag am I supposed to know?:

: A little black and white one with orange patches.:

: The kind that waddles and slides.

: It's an Emperor penguin.:

[all but Ravage] : ...:

: How do you know that?:

: Don't expect me to be an incompetent fool just because you all are.:

The penguin is now sliding in a circle around the currently stationary Soundwave, who stopped because the last thing he wants is to have to clean bits of penguin out of his already damaged pedes.

: Where's it's crown?:

: What?:

: You said it's an emperor, so where's its crown?:

: It's called an emperor because it's the largest living kind of penguin, not because it has a crown.:

: That's stupid. Why not call it the Big penguin?:

: I don't know Ratbat. Humans are stupid and do weird things. The sooner you can accept that, the better off you'll be until we leave this planet.:

: Can we name it?:

: We were just saying humans are stupid because they name things stuff that doesn't make sense, and you want to name the stupid thing?:

: Why the frag not?:

: Because it's a penguin.:

: Are you saying penguin don't have feelings and thoughts?:

: Pretty much.:

: You cruel glitch. He's adorable.:

: Firstly, I'm just stating facts. Secondly, how is it adorable?:

: Look at it's little flippers!:

[all but Rumble] : ...:

: What? Penguins are cute!:

_: I think he hit his head.:_

: I heard that.:

: You were supposed to.:

The penguin-

: Let's call it Pedro.:

-Pedro was waddling away, occasionally looking back at Soudwave, almost as if he wanted them to follow.

: Who the frag is this guy?:

: Which guy?:

: The narrator!:

Pedro appeared to be getting impatient, and was now hopping up an down squawking.

: How do you know it's a guy?:

: Well at least I'm not calling him an "it".:

: How do you know it's human?:

: Only a human would narrate something as stupid as a penguin.:

You are getting off topic. Go follow Pedro.

: Well frag you squishy!:

Very off topic.

: Soundwave. Agrees with narrator.:

Thank you.

: You're not seriously going to listen to this guy, are you?:

: Inquiry. Frenzy has a better idea?:

: ...no.:

Pedro is leaving.

: We do have optics you know.:

: Now you're talking to it too?:

: I'm making polite conversation.:

Laserbeak is vastly more polite than you, Frenzy.

: You really think I care!?:

: If you didn't you wouldn't need to ask.:

: Mute it Beaky.:

With a great sigh Soundwave started limping after Pedro, who was now waddling away looking happy that his message had gotten across.

: No thanks to you.:

I'm sure you would have figured it out eventually.

: Well you can go-:

: Look!:

Soundwave could just see the outline of Astrotrain, blundering about in the snowstorm. His cursing could vaguely be heard over the howling of the wind.

: He is blundering, isn't he?:

: When is he not blundering?:

Pedro was nowhere to be seen.

: Maybe Astro stepped on him?:

: NO! Not my precious Pedro!:

: Now I know he hit his head...:

Astrotrain, having spotted Soundwave, started stomping towards him.

: Would you please shut up? We can see what's happening!:

No.

"WHERE THE FRAG HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID CREATION OF-"

"Enough. Astrotrain."

: Way to go Boss-mech. You show him!:

Astrotrain controlled himself with great difficulty. "Megatron sent me back to get you." That being said, he quickly transformed and despite the vicious storm, an impatient and angry air settled about him.

: How does emotional air settle about someone?:

: No idea. I'm just going with it now.:

Wise decision.

Soundwave quickly limped aboard, but not so quickly as to appear as if he was actually feeling any of the emotions that would cause him the vast annoyance/pain he was currently feeling.

: Could you get any more confusing?:

Yes.

Soundwave exhaled in an imperceptible sigh of relief as Astrotrain lifted off with only a few minor difficulties.

: Inquiry. Narration necessary now?:

No. Not really.

And so Soundwave quietly vowed to never come back to Antarctica so long as he could help it, and his creations not so quietly agreed.

* * *

Comments? Critiques? Favourite parts/moments/quotes?

Flames will be used to kill the wasps living in the walls of my house.

Just so you know, I post these as I finish them so they'll come out at random intervals;and I don't really have editors, so feel free to point out spelling/grammar mistakes :)

Does anyone think I should start showing who's saying what? Like, which creations are saying what? (I'm fairly certain you can tell when Soundwave's "talking")


End file.
